Chapter 59 (Illegals)
Rain and Cloud is the fifty-ninth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary While patrolling the streets, Shota receives a phone call from Midnight. He asks how she is doing as a teacher at the U.A. and she replies that she is delighted. Midnight tells him that Hizashi Yamada will start teaching next semester and that only he is missing. Aizawa replies that he has not agreed to being a teacher, but Midnight replies that according to Present Mic he only needs a good shove to take action. Shota feels annoyed at Hizashi's comment about him and says he is someone who meddles too much for his own good. Although Midnight agrees with that, she tells Shota that he has been shying away from what really matters. Pissed off at Midnight's words, Shota tells her that, like Hizashi, she also sticks her nose into his affairs and ends the conversation. At that moment, he sees Koichi and a little girl being chased by a wolf-like villain. Koichi carries a box with a kitten inside. Shota intervenes and easily defeats the villain, calling the police to take care of him. Koichi explains Aizawa what happened: the girl spotted the cat near the station and he stopped to help her, but the wolf villain appeared out of nowhere simply to torment the animal, so they decided to flee. After the explanation, the girl asks them to take good care of the kitten and leaves. Just then it rains and both Koichi and Shota shelter under an awning. Shota asks the young vigilante what he gonna do with the cat, and he replies that probably he will take it home. Upon hearing his answer, Eraser Head lists a long string of cares that a cat requires, and he advises him that if he doesn't feel prepared to take care of it, he should put it back to the place where he found it. Faced with this attitude, Koichi asks if he got something against cats, because he has avoiding looking at it. Shota simply replies that he doesn't be swayed by his emotions. If he’s not prepared for responsibility, he shouldn't get involved with something in first place. Shota begins to remember when he was sixteen, in the summer of his second-year at U.A. High School. Shota remembers that this was a time when his spirit was on the ground, thinking about how useless he felt to be a hero. While walking towards the U.A. on a rainy day, he finds a box with a soaked kitten inside. Feeling sorry for the animal, Shota decides to leave his umbrella to protect it from the rain, continuing his way to the U.A., thinking about his inability to be a hero. Leaving his umbrella to the kitten, Shota arrives at his homeroom class completely soaked. His teacher tells him to get changed, but Shota replies he is fine. The teacher replies that he does what he wants, but tells him that taking care of his own health is also important for a student walking the path of the hero. When he hears this, he thinks he is having a hard time picturing his path as a hero, and comments to himself that he is powerless. His classmate Hizashi Yamada hears his words, and when checking his gloomy mood, tries to cheer Shota up by joking about him. At that moment, another voice is heard making jokes about both. Their classmate Oboro Shirakumo had just arrive to class entering through the window, using a cloud created with his Quirk. Oboro is admonished by the teacher, who tells him to use the door like everyone else. Soaked from the rain, Oboro interrupts roll call and asks if anyone has a towel with no success. He also gives Shota his umbrella back. Shota tries to ask him if was anything underneath, but is interrupted by Hisashi, who asks Oboro why he is taking off all his clothes. He responds that, since even his underwear are wet, he decides to change into his gym attire in front of everyone. Paying no attention to his group and their bewildered responses, Oboro covers himself making a cloud around his lower territory, declaring that his Cloud Quirk was made for simply such occassions. Still, he take advantage of his situation to make a joke with innuendo, which causes commotion among his classmates, only to pulls out a cat he rescued earlier from the rain, which is met with adoration from his classmates. Shota realizes that it's the same kitten he left under his umbrella. Moments later, the rain has stopped, and both Shota and Oboro have changed into his gym attire. Oboro allows roll to continue after getting dressed, and places the cat on a cloud pillow. Adult Shota recalls how useless and powerless he felt at that time, but in remembering his classmate Oboro and his cheerfulness, he understands that his grim attitude began to change little by little in the summer of his second year. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Aizawa *Nemuri Kayama *Koichi Haimawari *Hizashi Yamada (Flashback) *Oboro Shirakumo (Flashback) Site Navigation